The effects of cerebral dysfunctioning due to insult were evaluated by a broad range of neuropsychological tests evaluating brain behavior relations in a clinical population of children with Turner's Syndrome, obsessive-compulsive symptomatology, Reye's Syndrome or survivors of acute lymphoblastic leukemia, as well as adults suffering from intractable Temporal Lobe Epilespy. Changes in the intellectual behavior of neurologically impaired individuals were evaluated after radiation, and before and after unilateral temporal lobe surgery. In addition, electrical stimulation of the brain with specialized CNS procedures was carried out during temporal lobe surgery.